Sober
by Neurotic-Idealist
Summary: *ONESHOT for NellyLove* Song: Sober by Pink. Pairing: Matt/Dakota from her story All We Are.


**This is a oneshot for NellyLove. She was the 100th review for one of my stories, so she gets a oneshot.**  
**She requested her pairing Matt and Dakota from her story All We Are, as well as the song Sober by Pink.**

**I don't own anyone. Dakota and Lexi, who's mentioned belong to NellyLove.**

**Enjoy! I hope you like it.**

* * *

**_I don't wanna be the girl who laughs the loudest_**

**_Or the girl who never wants to be alone_**

**_I don't wanna be that call at 4 o'clock in the morning_**

**_'Cause I'm the only one you know in the world that won't be home_**

Dakota sat in the bathroom and hugged her knees closer to her chest. The toilet bowl was the only thing that she had managed to maintain a relationship with recently. Well, apart from alcohol. Some people drank to relieve their stress. Dakota did it as an avoidance tactic. It was a barrier that she put up against the people who were closest to her. The blonde's problem was that she was an all or nothing type of girl. She didn't have any boundary or limit.

Sometimes, after a while, the avoidance tactics don't have the same effect anymore. That was more of a fear to Dakota than anything else. Something inside her had changed. She could feel Lexi's disappointment and Matt's heartbreak. The blonde felt the emotions run deep within her body, because she knew that it was her fault for Lexi being disappointed. It was her fault that Matt was heartbroken. Dakota could no longer numb the pain and the truth.

**_Ah-Ah, sun is blinding_**

**_I stayed up again_**

**_Oh, I'm finding_**

**_That's not the way I want my story to end_**

**_I'm safe up high,_**

**_Nothing can touch me_**

**_But why do I feel this party's over?_**

**_No pain inside_**

**_You're my protection_**

**_But how do I feel this good sober?_**

Matt gave up on his attempt to get to sleep. His mind was constantly filled with thoughts of her. Dakota Jordan had entered his life and turned it upside down completely. Like some kind of moth to a flame, she had instantly enchanted him.

The blonde twirled one of her purple streaks between her fingers and rested her head against the cool bathtub as moonlight softly illuminated the bathroom. How many nights could she have spent this way? What was she trying to replace with endless trips to the bar in every town that she arrived in?

She wasn't being denied anything. The blonde was denying herself things. Dakota had pushed away friendship and romance for the purpose of sitting alone with a bottle in hand. She had shunned genuine affection for the purpose of waking up in the beds of random men while on the road.

**_I don't wanna be the girl that has to fill the silence.._**

**_The quiet scares me 'cause it screams the truth_**

**_Please don't tell me that we had that conversation (I know we did)_**

**_I won't remember, save your breath 'cause what's the use?_**

**_Ah-Ah, the night is calling_**

**_And it whispers to me softly, "come and play"_**

**_But I, I am falling_**

**_And if I let myself go, I'm the only one to blame_**

Dakota got up from the bathroom floor and turned on the light, flinching as the glare made her head pound. She shuffled over to the bathroom mirror and sighed. Gripping onto the sink, the blonde lifted her head to catch a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her reflection made her gasp in shock and surprise.

Her face looked gaunt and pale. Mascara stains ran down her cheeks and cut off where she had wiped them off with her sleeve. Her eyes look dead and empty, like the soul had been sucked out of them. Her blonde hair hung limply down her shoulders and the purple streaks looked crumpled up. For someone who was suppose to be fun, Dakota couldn't remember the last time that she genuinely smiled.

**_I'm safe up high,_**

**_Nothing can touch me_**

**_But why do I feel this party's over?_**

**_No pain inside_**

**_You're like perfection_**

**_But how do I feel this good sober?_**

Matt held the cell phone in his hand and debated making the call. He was damned if he did and damned if he didn't. Sometimes wanting Dakota was like a no win situation. It frustrated Matt that she never seemed to be aware of the effect that she had on people, especially men. At times, it seemed her only flaw was her dependence on drinking to have a good time. Maybe she didn't want to have a good time. Matt wondered if she were trying to ease some pain. If she would only let him in, he could try and help her.

**_Comin' down, comin' down, comin' down,_**

**_Spinnin' round, spinnin' round, spinnin' round_**

**_I'm looking for myself,_**

**_Sober_**

**_Comin' down, comin' down, comin' down,_**

**_Spinnin' round, spinnin' round, spinnin' round_**

**_Looking for myself,_**

**_Sober_**

The blonde diva paced the room and came to a halt beside some framed photographs. She picked up one of her and Lexi backstage at a live event. They were both smiling towards the camera. Lexi had both of her arms wrapped around her friend and tag team partner. Dakota noticed that she did not return the gesture. For some reason, she had always remained detached from people. She had even remained detached from the people that she cared about. Everything was just part of some vicious circle.

**_When it's good, then it's good_**

**_It's so good 'till it goes bad_**

**_'Till you're trying to find the you that you once had_**

**_I have heard myself cry, never again!_**

**_Broken down in agony_**

**_And just trying to find a friend_**

**_Oh_**

**_Oh_**

The call went straight to voicemail.  
Matt sighed and briefly considered leaving a message. Why bother when she was unlikely to even acknowledge him? He had been willing to give himself to her if it meant that she'd stop drowning her sorrows. Besides, if Lexi couldn't get through to her, then he couldn't really do any better.

**_I'm safe up high,_**

**_Nothing can touch me (Nothing can touch me)_**

**_But why do I feel this party's over? (Why do I feel this party's over?)_**

**_No pain (no) inside (no)_**

**_You're like perfection_**

**_But how do I feel this good sober? (How do I feel this good sober?)_**

Dakota clutched her cell phone in her hand. She felt her thumb hovering over the call button as she stopped on Matt's number. She knew from experience not to try and contact Lexi until she had cooled down from an argument. Letting out a frustrated sigh, the blonde tossed the phone onto the bed and headed to her hiding place. She pulled out a half bottle of vodka that she had managed to sneak past Lexi. Just for tonight, this would be her friend. That's what she always told herself.

**_I'm safe up high nothing can touch me_**

**_But why do I feel this party's over?_**

**_No pain inside, you're like perfection_**

**_But how do I feel this good sober?_**

**_How do I feel this good sober?_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Any chance of reviews?  
If you haven't already, check out All We Are by NellyLove.  
Thanks for reading. xxx**


End file.
